Elysium
by Loraline3003
Summary: L'histoire se déroule six ans après la transformation de Bella en vampire. Renesmée est désormais une adulte et étudie dans un lycée pour fille, alors que le reste de sa famille va dans le lycée public du coin. POV varie. TRADUCTION


_Bonjour et bienvenue!_

_Cette histoire est la traduction de la fic "Elysium" de gothfictionfan. Il s'agit de la première traduction que je publie. Que dire de plus à part:_

_ "L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis qu'un malheureux dictionnaire, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, ou feliciter. Par contre vous avez le droit de me donner votre avis (positif comme négatif) sur la traduction, l'orthographe, la grammaire... Aie je sens que je vais finir pendue en place puplique!! enfin bon bref, Enjoy et Review Please!"  
_

**Premier jour en cours - Bella**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je le fais une nouvelle fois. Il y a dix ans, lors de mon entrée au lycée de Phœnix, il ne me serai jamais venu à l'esprit que je répèterai volontairement ne serai ce que pour un seul jour cette torture.

C'est ainsi. Depuis j'ai parcouru pas mal de chemin.

J'étais en train d'attendre au secrétariat, avec les membres de ma famille, que quelqu'un organise notre planning et la paperasserie. Une femme nommée Bev Jeffries tentait de se frayer un passage à travers des piles de papiers désorganisées afin que nous puissions nous diriger vers notre destination. Notre présence ne l'aidait pas à s'y retrouver. Elle était incroyablement frustrée et ce depuis que nous avions passés la porte. Je ne peux la blâmer pour ça.

Edward entra lentement dans le bureau et dit: "Excusez moi Mademoiselle Jeffries? Je pense que vous avez dûs parlé à mon père, Carlisle Cullen. Nous sommes les nouveaux. Sommes nous au bon endroit?" Elle le fixa pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de répondre.

Une des choses les plus déroutantes concernant ma transformation en vampire il y a six ans était le regard ébahi des gens. Des inconnus s'arrêtaient, choqués, pour me regarder comme si je dégageais une essence particulière. Comme si la pâleur de nos visages et nos yeux ambrés n'étaient pas suffisamment choquants, la transformation nous a chacun changés en une version supérieure des humains que nous étions. Les reflets de mes cheveux châtains s'étaient approfondis, et ma peau pale avaient des reflets nacrés . Les traits de mon visage humain était simple: pas déplaisants, mais simples. Je me considère aujourd'hui comme plus belle, comparée à l'humaine que j'étais. Il m'est embarrassant et difficile de m'y adapter, même face à l'admiration basique que je provoquais.

Ma sœur Alice était petite et ressemblais à un elfe. Ses cheveux bruns était artistiquement coiffées en petites piques autour de sa tête et son visage était sans défaut et serein, bien que perturbants pour les humains qui la regardait- Alice ayant toujours l'air distraite et un peu folle, ce qui a surement à voir avec son don de clairvoyance.

Mon autre sœur Rosalie n'est contente d'être là. Elle déteste recommencer encore et encore le lycée. Edward m'a assuré que sa haine s'amenuisera dès qu'elle verra des centaines de regards admiratifs et envieux qui la suivront, elle plus que nous autres. Rosalie était magnifique étant humaine. Et naturellement, en tant qu'immortelle, sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux ondulés blonds lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et les traits de son visages étaient le rêve de perfection d'un artiste.

Emmet, l'amour de Rosalie, ne semblait prêter aucune attention à toutes ces œillades emplies de désir qu'elle inspirait. Surement parce que il savait que ça ne serait jamais plus que des regards... Les muscles d'Emmet dissuaderait n'emporte quel mec ayant ne serait ce que l'idée d'entrer en compétition avec lui pour l'affection de Rosalie. Je ne parle même pas du fait que Rosalie rirait au nez du premier qui oserait. Emmet était fortement musclé, et avait de courts cheveux bruns. Il était indubitablement le frère qui me donnait le plus de mal, dans le bon sens du terme. Emmet essayait constamment de trouver de nouveaux moyens de me titiller. Il se pencha vers moi pendant que nous attentions que Mlle Jeffries termine, et chuchota: "Tu pense que tu va tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, petite sœur?" Il avait passé la plupart de la semaine dernière à me rendre toujours plus nerveuse à propos de ce retour au lycée.

Même si j'avais un self-control hors pair pour un jeune vampire concernant les humains, je restais quand même nerveuse quand au fait d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur moi. Bien sur, agresser un des élèves et lui mordre le cou serai le meilleur moyen pour avoir la paix. Bien sur je serai exclu, je me a méditer en gloussant.

Dans un mouvement que nous seul pouvions voir, Edward donna un coup dans le ventre d'Emmet. "Ce sera autre part si ne la ferme pas" dit-il en un souffle.

Je vis Rosalie leur signifier de mieux se tenir. Je savais que Emmet ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un coup de la part d'Edward, mais il avait appris plusieurs décades auparavant que cette attente était inutile. Edward était un autre vampire possédant un don hors norme. Il pouvait lire les pensées de n'importe qui autour de lui, humain ou vampire – sauf pour une seule exception connue à ce jour. Si Emmet complotait de le frapper, Edward serai ou et quand. Cela rendait Emmet furieux, et il le traitait constamment de tricheur à cause de ça.

Jasper perçut ma consternation, et je sentit immédiatement une vague de calme m'atteindre. Son habilité à manipuler les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient était très utiles.

"Merci Jazz" murmurais-je.

"A ton service" dit-il en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés.

A ce moment là, Bev Jeffries s'approcha de nous en tenant une petite poignée de papiers et souriant triomphalement.

"OK! Je pense avoir tout. Lequel est Jasper Hale?" dit-elle avec son accent du sud. Elle nous transmit nos emplois du temps et des cartes de l'école.

"Hum, je présume que tu es Edward" dit-elle en lui donnant le dernier emploi du temps qu'elle tenait. Elle butta sur son nom alors qu'elle le regardait. Je ressenti tout de suite de la compassion pour elle. La chevelure isurte couleur bronze d'Edward encadrait un visage que l'on pourrait croire sculpté dans le marbre. Sa mâchoire marquée et la légère courbe de son demi sourire parfait dirigé vers Bev Jeffries fit battre à son cœur la chamade.

"Merci. Je pense que vous avez oublié quelqu'un. Avez vous un emploi du temps pour Isabella Swan?"

Après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé qu'il était plus sensé d'utiliser mon nom de jeune fille dans notre nouvelle maison à Brevard, Caroline du Nord. Ma famille a vécut dans la région des Appalaches dans les années 30, et il n'y étaient pas retournés depuis ce temps là. Nous nous sommes intallés à Brevard à cause de son éloignement et sa proximité de la forêt – qui regorgeait de notre plat de prédilection. Les garçons n'ont pas arrêté de plaisanter sur le fait que Brevard se situait dans le comté de transilvania en caroline du nord. Même moi, j'ai bien ri à ce propos. Puisqu'il étaient déjà assez bizarre que que six nouveaux enfants au lycée de Brevard soient tous si bien assortis mais avec un ADN différent, et vivant tous dans la même maison, j'ai pensé qu'un couple présumé non marié mais avec le même nom de famille serai une bizarrerie de trop. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il soit légal d'être marié pour une jeune fille qui à soit disant 16 ans. Edward a été un peu déçu mais il se console en m'appelant Mme Cullen dès qu'il en a l'occasion à la maison.

"Oh mince! Je pensait les avoir tous. Les autres, vous devriez peut être y aller et Isabella pourrait attendre ici le temps que je retrouve son papier dans ce bazar, nous dit Mlle Jeffries.

-Peut être puis-je vous aider, Mlle Jeffries, dit doucement Edward. Bella est supposée suivre exactement les mêmes cours que moi, vous devriez peut être photocopier mon emploi du temps?

-Bien, de toute façon je dois lui imprimer un emploi du temps pour qu'elle puisse le montrer à ses professeurs. Laissez moi faire une copie du votre, Edward, juste au cas où. Les autres, allez en cours," dit-elle en attrapant le papier et se tournant vers la photocopieuse.

Elle venait de se faire avoir royalement par la manipulation d'Edward. Il me regarda d'un air triomphant et me fit un clin d'œil Je lui souriais en retour, me souvenant comment il avait magistralement trompé cette pauvre Mme Cope au lycée de Forks en s'arrangeant pour que nous ayant les mêmes emplois du temps. Ce n'est finalement pas si mal.

"Voici ton planning, Edward. Vas-y. Bella va bientôt te rejoindre, dès que j'aurai trié tout ça" dit Mlle Jeffries.

Edward lui montra une nouvelle fois son sourire colgate, ce qui fit démarrer son cœur au quart de tour, et dit "Merci infiniment pour votre aide. On se voit tout à l'heure Bella." Il partit en me faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire brulant.


End file.
